Casi Perfecto
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Eres mi hombre casí perfecto....Atte: Hermione


**CASI PERFECTO**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que lleguen a reconocer en esta historia son de J.K Rowling… (menos Mi Drakis…)

Draco: ¿Qué yo que?

Ly: n.n Nada…

Draco: O.O …

**1**

Vas caminando por la acera, tranquilo, con una sonrisa en los labios… no has cambiado nada… No, Harry Potter sigue siendo el mismo, claro, con su carácter explosivo, tímido, agradable y sigue culpándose de los errores de los demás… aunque ya lo supera rápido… Sin embargo algunas cosas sí han cambiado, ya no eres aquel niño de cabello azabache, de anteojos y cicatriz en la frente… Ese pequeño al que Voldemort odiaba, esos momentos quedaron en el pasado…

Ahora todos vivimos en una paz aparente, ya no hay Voldemort (tal vez algunos mortífagos, pero nada que temer), ya no hay amenaza y todo… gracias a ti… Ya eres todo un hombre… pero con el corazón de un niño… ¿sabes? Ese corazón es lo que mas me gusta de ti… fue… de lo que me enamore…

Así es… señoras… señores… Yo, la sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca, la prefecta… la simple Hermione Granger enamorada de su mejor amigo… ¿irónico no?

De eso ya hace muchos años… hace 9 para ser exactos…

Poco después de salir de Hogwarts me di cuenta… ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TI… Eras mi hombre perfecto, todo entre nosotros coincidía, estaba segura que éramos la pareja perfecta… Harry Potter y Hermione Granger… los mejores magos del mundo… Aún no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo…

**A fin a mi signo del zodíaco  
y con tu futuro ya resuelto  
nunca bebes y odias el tabaco  
tú debes de ser un gran prospecto.**

Y mírate ahora, en ese parque… jugando con un pequeño que no te deja descansar, me da risa al ver como tratas de seguirle el paso al pequeño, tan activo como su padre, es tan parecido a ti, que también lo amo con toda mi alma… ¿Sabes, es gracioso verte tratando de esconder esa pancita que ya tienes… jejeje… aunque me la ocultes… bien sabes que siempre me doy cuenta… no puedes esconderme nada, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en Hogwarts… Quien te viera con el pequeño James no creería que fueras tú, en tu trabajo serio y fuerte y en casa… como el hombre de mi vida, cariñoso, tierno… Adoro tu forma de tratarme, siempre con respeto, con cariño…

**El otoño se llevó tu pelo  
y escondes la panza bajo el saco  
es cierto que no eres un modelo  
pero me derrites con tu trato.**

Duro como un pez frente al anzuelo  
de una vez que tomo o te dejo.  


Después de todos estos años, sigo pensando que eres el hombre casi perfecto, y al verte con tu hijo me convenzo cada vez más… Volteas a verme y me sonríes, esa sonrisa que es solo para mí, de ternura… Aún cada vez que te siento cerca siento mi cuerpo temblar, una descarga me recorre cuando besas mi mejilla… ¿como lo haces después de los años?...

**Eres casi el hombre perfecto  
el que busque por tanto tiempo  
el que me hace vibrar la piel y el esqueleto  
eres casi el hombre perfecto  
el que yo imagine en mis sueños  
de los que rara vez se pueden ver  
debiste nacer en año bisiesto.**

Eres uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo magico, pero sigues siendo tan sencillo como siempre, ayudando a quien lo necesita, donando, no te llenas de lujos, te incomoda... te conosco tan bien...

**No me des un auto convertible  
como tu porte de caballero  
si bien el dinero a veces sirve  
es tu amor lo único que quiero.  
**

Tienes privilejios que muchos soñarían, mas nunca presumes, solo con tus amigos... eres divertido... cuidas y juegas con tu hijo... eres lo que siempre soñe...

**Todo un cuarentón con privilegios  
me presumes frente a tus amigos  
te gustan los niños y los juegos  
eres el ejemplo de marido  
**

Eres mi hombre perfecto... solo...

**Tú serías un hombre perfecto  
pero sólo tienes un secreto...**

Sabes que… eso ya no importa, me conformo con verte feliz, así a mi lado… con James en brazos, pues acaba de caerse… sin que nadie se de cuenta… tu le curas la rodilla, el niño te sonríe, te dice lo de siempre… "Gracias papá"…

**Eres casi el hombre perfecto  
el que busque por tanto tiempo  
el que me hace vibrar la piel y el esqueleto  
eres casi el hombre perfecto  
el que yo imagine en mis sueños  
de los que rara vez se pueden ver  
debiste nacer en año bisiesto...  
**

Te acercas a mí... de la mano de James, yo te sonrío y tu me correspondes...

**Tú serías un hombre perfecto  
pero sólo tienes un defecto...**

Ha-¿Lista para irnos?

He-(me levanto y te sigo) Sí… vamos…

Ha- Vamonos James… o Wendy se enfadara… Hermione… (volteo a verlo)

J- Sí… YA QUIERO VER A MAMA!

Ha- Gracias por venir con nosotros…

He- No Harry, gracias por permitirme acompañarlos…

**que no eres soltero...**

**FIN**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Otro pequeño fic en compensacion por la larga espera de mi actualización... ojala les gusten y dejen Reviews!**


End file.
